A Royal Misfortune
by Ally Inu
Summary: Sasuke was going to make her SWOON over him. Even if he had to break her neck to make her. To bad she's a he. SasukeNaruto
1. A Royal Prologue!

A Royal Misfortune!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series.

Summary: Naruto is told to stand in for a princess; until a peace treaty is signed and war is no longer a threat. But he gets more than he bargains for; with arrogant suitors and pompous ideals; he decides to take matters into his own hands. Sasu/Naru.

Fairy tales. Good memories, huh? Knights in shining armour; evil doers being slain and last but never least, a beautiful princess. Wrong. The princess is a boy; the Knight, a jerk; the evil doer still living and still a threat to happily ever after. But with a couple such as this; there may be no happily ever after...

On With the fic!

Naruto glared at the dress he was wearing, as if it was the source of all his problems. An A class mission? His ass it was an A class mission! He just had to make sure to show up at public meetings and never let the illusion over him fall. Naruto looked most like the princess, making him a good candidate to take her spot. Naruto was a talented shinobi and Tsunade had begged the elders for this; so he was grateful to her. He did owe her, even for such a lame A-class mission.

The dress was orange. With a deep red dragon on it, little beads accentuating every line and feature on the dragon. The woman he was protecting had another body double, but she was killed. The double only looked like her, but was not a shinobi. She could not protect herself and the parents of the princess learned quickly what they needed; a better, more efficient replacement.

Naruto began to wonder the room, in sheer boredom. He was going to meet some suitors today and was suppose to pay special attention to Sasuke, because he was the best candidate. Strong bloodline; rich; cultured; well mannered; everything a good prince was. But he was a prick; ice cold as could be. He hated almost everything; which Naruto thought was very spoilt of him. But he could understand; Sasuke had no parents or family to speak of.

Naruto sighed in irritation. Damn this dress was itchy!

End prologue ;D Should I continue? This plot bunny bothered me after a cute Sasuke/Sexy no Jutsu! Naruto picture was found. This is basically Naruto world, with a few late middle age themes from the real world.


	2. Royal Misfortune: Suitors!

A Royal Misfortune- Enter the Suitors!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

'_Important thoughts'_

SCENE BREAK+

**ACTIONS**

Naruto nodded, still not listening to what the man was saying. He was incredibly boring! And used the same words over and over and over….sigh. She rubbed her temples, attempting to clear her mind. (Remember, Naruto's a girl right now)Now, all Naruto wanted to do was make this man go away! The worse part was all he did was babble and look down at 'her' cleavage. Imagine the surprise….. oh well. She hummed an old tune, still nodding and agreeing every once in a while. She checked her watch- time's up.

"Looks like our time is over," Naruto commented, shaking his hand. He kissed her hand…she made a face. Inwardly, of course otherwise he might actually catch onto something….not likely. "Good bye!"

"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" He commented, a sad tone in his voice. Naruto wanted to roll her eyes. How stupid and girly did he look? 'Apparently, very,' Naruto thought with a scowl. She quickly composed err… herself in a lady like fashion and waited for the next loser cough suitor to come in.

And angry looking black haired boy came in, looking like he wanted to be ANYWHERE else in the world. Naruto looked at the check list, seeing 'Uchiha, Sasuke.' He had to show some sort of interest…. "Hello, Sasuke." Naruto greeted, smiling at him. Sasuke didn't smile back. Naruto bit back a frown and continued to attempt at a conversation. Sasuke shot them down. He just keep giving him a 'you're pitiful' look. Damn him! Stupid bastard….

"Do you-"

"No."

"So-"

"No."

"Fine! Geez, if you wanted me to shut up, just say so!" Naruto huffed, turning away from Sasuke, still fiddling with the hem of her dress. Naruto still new nothing about Sasuke! He was suppose to learn things about him….damn!

Naruto sighed, again trying to pick up conversation. "You-"

"I though you were going to shut up."

Naruto slapped her hands onto the table. "Looks like I didn't."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was she actually going to do something about it? Do something against him? Not likely. He was Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke Uchiha.

"Geez, one last time, bastard." Naruto sighed, looking irritated. A mantra of 'this is just a mission, this is just a mission' crossed his mind. "Try conversation will you? It's not going to kill you."

"Why should I bother talking to you?" Sasuke said, looking bored.

"Arrogant bastard. What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Naruto responded, looking disinterested. He really needed the information, but this conversation was going to be a bust!

Sasuke smirked at her outburst. She was worth a bit of attention…maybe he was a masochist. But he would never admit to Kakashi that he was right about him being one. He glared at her, giving her an infamous 'fuck off face' or 'Uchiha death glare' as Kakashi had so mildly described it.

"My name I Sasuke. I dislike most people, you being one of them. I only hate one person." Sasuke finished, still looking bored.

"Tch, that was awfully informative, you bastard. You forgot to mention self centered and egotistical." Naruto scoffed, giving him a glare of his own. Sasuke didn't bother to answer.

"Then again, you haven't introduced you're self." Sasuke commented, waiting for an entire life story.

"Well…." Naruto couldn't really remember the princess's life story! Crap, why couldn't he ever pay attention! "It doesn't really matter to you, does it?"

No answer from Sasuke.

"Time's up." Naruto answered, shoving Sasuke out. "See you next week, bastard."

"Hn.." Sasuke answered, leaving the door wide open. Naruto closed it and slumped against the door frame. She got the information she needed and that was all….. But it was strange; he wasn't what she expected him to be. Naruto sighed, fixing her hair into a bun and left the room.

Sasuke sighed, wondering why the girl hadn't babbled on and on like most. He still didn't know much about her, but her fighting spirit definitely interested him. She wouldn't sit back and take shit, she wasn't a push over. Sasuke sighed; deciding she was…different. He continued to travel to his home, his mind on his suitors and the girl who stood out.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto sighed, collecting his pay for the day. Yes! Mission not failed! He even got a bonus for the dirt he dug up on 'Sasuke,' but didn't feel right telling them…..If they really needed to know; he would tell them right? He sighed, trying not to dwell on the days happenings. He was doing his mission and that's all that really mattered, right? Naruto sighed and dug into ramen, his favorite treat!

He would have to post pone training until later weeks, but being this princess was more than enough training. Gosh, were those suitors annoying! Only 3 caught his eye; Sasuke, Gaara and Neji. Though he was supposed to be going after Sasuke, those suitors were just as powerful, but not- sometimes almost equally- as well known. They were nice enough; Neji had a thing for fate… and Gaara; for sand. Sasuke was just a bastard. Naruto scowled, getting up.

He was going to visit the village in his boy form. He sighed, tying his ninja headband tighter around his head. He smiled at the prospect of visiting a new village; new things to learn; people to meet and things to do! He dressed a bit differently, to some what mask his appearance.

He wore a messy dress shirt and a dark blue vest, a pair of black slacks finishing the look. He threw on his Ninja sandals and headed out into the village, smiling as the sun reached his face when he threw the shoji doors open.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto sighed, humming an old tune. He continued walking through the stalls and shops, taking in all the sights and sounds of the city. He looked around, noticing a small koi pond. He continued to examine the city, seeing some interesting things. He began to wander into a park- it was huge! He walked around, stretching his legs and getting in some ninja training. Walking up trees, using chakra to run, ect….

He felt so free! A new city, and new place, even a new life! Even if it was a temporary double life; it definitely had its perks. He had every food he could ask for; a whole load of ramen- an interesting wardrobe, he had to admit- but it was sometimes interesting.

He was now in the heart of gossip; politics and other influential things, gossip controlled how people looked at you, politics were what you supported; other fundamental things in how the royal families worked. Royalty was becoming popular; but the Hokage standing was still in the workings. Nothing could get rid of that, except for an especially strong royal person was to stand up. But that was unheard of; especially among the women.

They were all educated and musically aware, but otherwise dolls to they're husbands. Naruto hated that; he could see they were either conniving to marry for power or trapped into the marriage. So many things were corrupt; the council members were biased and senile; stuck in the old ways. Naruto saw that and decided it would change when he became Hokage.

The elder's hated change, homosexuality, power shifts and most leaders. They're favor was only gained by doing something large in return; something terrible- something to stop new; strong; smarter people coming into power. They were dying- and were going to have to leave power. They were too old to even be called 'elders', yet the refused to let 'newly' trained elders to come to power. On top of that- they trusted no one. It was terrible and HAD to change. They just had too much power!

Naruto continued to run; until hitting a large lake. He stripped down to his boxers and ran into the water; letting himself float with just a tad of chakra. He felt a hum of chakra coming from a person; he was coming to Naruto. Naruto masked his chakra; to that level of a fish or small animal. Naruto eyed the black haired man; suddenly realizing who it was.

It was Sasuke. Sasuke! He plunged under the water; attempting to hide himself. Kyuubi used chakra as a strainer; giving him air and keeping the water out. Kyuubi could even change his gender; not the 'sexy no jutsu' way either. He was a trickster; and could change forms, into any animal- but contrary to popular belief could not copy objects. He could stay under for as long as needed. Crap! Sasuke saw him. Sasuke began to wade to towards were Naruto was; in a small cave. Naruto felt a burning in his mouth. The Kyuubi's chakra was burning the inside of his mouth!

Sasuke grabbed; his wrist. "Princess-" He started- wait! Not the princess. This boy wasn't the princess.

"What?" Naruto asked, almost responding to the princess with a 'Yes?' Why was Sasuke here? What could he want?

Naruto scowled as he was shoved into the lake. He looked up to Sasuke. "What was that for?"

No answer. "No real reason. Do I need a reason to?" He smirked over Naruto's fallen form.

Naruto lunged towards Sasuke in surprising speeds. "Bastard!"

Why was it when Sasuke heard 'Bastard', is sounded distinctly like the Princess? He wasn't sure, but this cocky boy just challenged him a fight. And a fight he would get.

Next Chapter: A Royal fight!


	3. A Royal Fight!

A Royal Fight!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

'_Important thoughts'_

SCENE BREAK+

FLASH BACK+

**ACTIONS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series.

Sasuke lunged towards Naruto, catching his kick in his hands. He pushed Naruto's leg upwards, but Naruto caught himself before he fell. He punched Sasuke, knocking the wind out of him. Serves him right, the bastard!

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and began to twist, but got kicked in the shin. He let go, letting loose a few fire balls and watched as one of Naruto sleeves caught. Naruto threw himself into the lake, coming up to the surface by using chakra to stand. Fucking bastard! He had actually liked this shirt……

Naruto narrowly dodged the kunai that was thrown at him. Wait, it had a message tied to it. Sasuke looked over to where it came from suspiciously; not knowing who had thrown it or who it was for. Sasuke grabbed it off the tree, reading the letter out. It read:

"Naruto, you are needed back at the castle." Sasuke murmured, memorizing the name. "That's you, dobe." Sasuke tossed it to a scowling Naruto.

"Thanks a whole lot, teme." Naruto answered, fleeing the scene. He was needed back at the castle; they could continue the fight later on.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto sighed as the last 'suitor' left, feeling relieved he was gone. 'Finally,' Naruto sighed, tired of flirting with all the snotty and pompous nobles. Gaara and Neji were 'sufferable' or at least good company. Sasuke would come, they would bicker, maybe occasionally…..say something that wasn't a swear word or a curse, but only occasionally. Over the weeks he had bickered and swore with Sasuke, he wouldn't trade them for anything.

Most of the time he spent with his suitors was either fighting the perverted ones off or becoming good friends. He had gotten close to Neji and Gaara, Shikamaru also striking a cord. He had become great friends with almost everyone in the castle, even the King and Queen taking a shining to him. He was lively and loud, something refreshing from all the pompous and arrogant nobles. He was clumsy and fun-loving, a real ray of sun shine. There was even a time when he had helped some orphans, winning over members of the public (and unwillingly, Prince Sasuke).

FLASH BACK+

(When Naruto won over the public)

Naruto had been dragged to a public affair, an opening of a new office branch of the parliament of what's his face. It was so boring! There were many people there, so nobody would notice if she snuck away, right?

Naruto ducked under a few chairs, leaving the building by jumping out a window in a near by tree. Sasuke was not blind to what she had done and followed, watching her form take flight into the air. He was almost tempted to catch her, except she had jumped into a near by tree. He quickly followed, masking his presence.

Naruto gasped in disbelief as she watched orphanage owner beat a child, quickly stepping in the way of the punches.

"Ma'am, I must ask that you-" The orphanage owner stopped, seeing the angry princess stare him in the eye.

"No. I must ask YOU to stop." She said, staring him down. He shrunk away in fear.

"Never do that again. You are here by dismissed; I will find a more suitable candidate to run this orphanage." Naruto smiled, hearing all these big words coming out of her mouth. 'MY PRINCESS LESSON'S PAID OFF!!' He mentally cheered, shooing the man away. She almost danced on the spot. 'Hell yes!!! I didn't waste all my time at those stupid things!!'

Several children ran up to Naruto. "Are you going to be our new mommy now?" Naruto's eyes almost had tears in them. He longed to say yes, but knew better. "No. But where you live now will get a lot better, I promise."

A frightened looking woman came out of the orphanage. "H-have you seen Dave?" She asked the children, looking in the princess's direction. (It's really Naruto, just a reminder.)

The smallest toothless child shook her head. "Nope! This nice lady scared him away!" She smiled, quoting Naruto "You are here by dismissed; I will find a more suitable candidate to run this orphanage" She stuttered and slurred all the words, almost impossible to understand- but the look of relief on the woman's face told Naruto she knew what the small girl had said.

"Thank you!" The woman ran over, taking the small children by the hands and leading them away. She whispered to them and they nodded, running into the orphanage. "He was stealing the money for his addictions. He had used to be really nice, but the drugs he took changed him."

Naruto nodded sympathetically, handing her the gold necklace she was wearing. "It will pay for a few months, will that do for now?" The woman nodded, stunned. The few people watching the scene fold out gasped. (All but Sasuke)

Naruto clasped her hands and said "All I ask is that you take good care of these children, ok? Can yah do that for me?" He said with a foxy grin in place.

"Y-yes. Of course!" She smiled, relief washing over her form.

Naruto winked. "Princess's orders,"

The woman replied "Princess's orders," laughing to her self.

Naruto waved, looking at her watch. 'Shitshitshitshit!' He berated himself. 'They're going to realize I'm gone!' She ran back to the opening, hitching her skirt up and began running like the wind, with Sasuke hot on her heels.

END FLASH BACK+

Naruto had learned much, between the swearing and fighting. Sasuke liked few things; hate nosey people, hated almost everything, actually. Not so much hate….never found himself enjoying it; really. He liked music; but had a particular taste in it, he liked training and he liked Sushi. He had a sensei that was teaching him how to be a ninja and was already a Chuunin, going on Jounin. 'That cocky bastard! Even I haven't become a Jounin yet.'

Ssauke had also found out things about Naruto, between the 'footsie' (they kicked each other really hard) the real Naruto. Not the princess. But she did have a favour for the colour orange, but she did not like pranks and had a violent streak. He had told Sasuke of his preference for ramen and pranks; his dislike of pompous people and many other things. Naruto sighed, realizing how much information he would have to share with his employers.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto finished telling his employers what happened, they gasped. "This stuff is stuff even his close friends don't know!"

'Wow, he must really be a cold hearted bastard,' Naruto thought, looking away.

"How did you find out about all this?!" The King inquired, looking him in the eyes.

"I-I don't know…." Naruto was confused as well, why they had proceeded to tell each other things even they could not admit to themselves. What Naruto had left to divulge was the _Kyuubi. _Something only his guardians, the adults and the Hokage knew of. He didn't know what would happen if Sasuke knew of it and flinched as he imagined the reaction.

SCENE BREAK+

He watched the princess leave the conference with an angry look on her face and became worried. 'Why should I be worried?' He still had a biting feeling she was mad at him.

"You!" She pointed to Naruto, anger clearly in her eyes. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him so they would be eye-to-eye. "Stay away from Sasuke! Stop getting so close!"

Naruto's eyes flashed a deep, deep red. It was Kyuubi. "I will do as I please, wench!" He pushed her off of him, walking down the hall.

"You're a monster!" She cried, getting up from where she had fallen. "And I'll tell every one of your new friends and suitors that you ARE A MONSTER if you DO NOT STOP SEEING SASUKE!!" She gasped, regaining her breath. "YOUR TIME HERE IS ALMOST UP! DON'T GET COMFY!" She screamed down the hall, her echoes ringing through his ears.

He was a monster after all.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto fell into an uneasy sleep, the thoughts of Kyuubi unable to leave his head. He woke up and turned his body to face the ceiling and sighed. Would Sasuke hate him? Hate him for the Kyuubi? Or for being a man? He flinched, sadness creeping into his heart. Sasuke would be married to the princess, if all went well. But why was Naruto so sad, when the mission was going so _well?_

When the mission was over, what would happen to him? He would be back to being alone. Back to being a ninja. But what about Sasuke? What of his relationship? Naruto fell into a fitful sleep, tears leaking out of his-her eyes.

It was like being torn in half. But what was this feeling?

SCENE BREAK+

Next Chapter:

A Royal Feeling!

Preview:

"What the hell do you mean?! This marriage is so sudden!" Naruto cried, looking into Kakashi's eyes, hoping it was a joke.

"It's true. I'm sorry…" Kakashi thought of a few things to say, a few lectures….. but the look on Naruto's face told it all.

(A/N- The next chapter is going to be LONG so give me a bit to update ok?! Reviewing will make it faster though. All opinions wanted!)


	4. A Royal Feeling!

Thank you for all the reviews! I had the third chapter submitted for like a day and I have 4 Reviews. Thanks so much! Thank you for the Favorites and the Alerts as well.

P.S.- I want to flush that bitch down the toilet too JWUP, but she's important.

A Royal Feeling!

_Emphasis on a certain word_

"_Important words"_

'_Important thoughts'_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

SCENE BREAK+

FLASH BACK+

**ACTIONS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series.

"Since the Princess feels she no longer needs you, you will be getting a new mission in around 3 weeks." Kakashi said and had finished reading from the scroll he had found in his room with a royal seal on it.

"Oh…" Naruto looked away, trying not to look guilty or disappointed. He had gotten close to these people. Even the bastard. But this was not his life; it was a mission. And he had found it hard to remember whilst romancing the bastard. He shrugged and walked down the hall, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He would still see Sasuke, maybe 20 more times. Lately Sasuke had been coming over more and more, along with his family. Naruto was not that stupid or blind; he knew they were proposing a marriage. He was not stupid; he could feel it when his heart was breaking.

After this, he'd be returned to his old life, where he was a lonely ninja with hopes of being Hokage. He should have known better, but he had let his guard down. Let all those people get close. Why was he so stupid? When the mission was over, it was back to being a _monster. _

He ruffled his hair and put a smile on his face, his dazzling teeth and bright blue eyes _lying_ to the world. He felt Kyuubi shuffled around and gripped the sides of his head, giving it a quick shake. He sighed and with a whisper _"Sexy No Jutsu,"_ He was again the princess.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he silently was dressed. The maids that were dressing her were distressed; he usually protested verbally or made jokes about it. The oldest maid frowned, shooing the other maids away.

"Naruto-sama," She started, looking him in the eye.

"Call me Naruto!" He called, looking away. "I'm no royalty…"

She sighed, looking at him sympathetically. Something must be really bothering the boy, because he was always a ray of sunshine. She had a son like him; but he had passed away from an unknown illness. She could not reach Tsunade-hime in time, but swore to help this boy- erm girl? The maid gave him a motherly smile and finally asked "What's wrong?"

With that, Naruto fell onto her knees, a lost look in his face. So many things were wrong. "I'm a monster…." Was all he managed whispered as he cradled his face in his hands. Not a tear could be shed; those had dried up long ago. But sadness still filled his heart as he told the maid of what he had done. The monster had fallen in love with the prince.

She did not turn away, she gave a sympathetic ear. Naruto's form leaned onto hers and she let him lean, remaining silent the whole time. She nodded every once in a while and when he cried, embraced him. When the situation the boy was in dawned upon her, she too felt like crying.

No words were spoken as Naruto stood up, brushing the dress up and went to meet her suitors. One thought remained in his head. 'Why does it have to be this way?'

Kyuubi hissed. 'IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THAT WAY………….'

Naruto cocked his head. 'What do you mean, Kyuubi?' Naruto was worried; what did the Kyuubi want? It never talked to him. He always just begged the Kyuubi for chakra, there was no socializing. There was never talking for almost any reason. The Kyuubi obviously wanted something and Naruto wasn't in the best position to stop her.

SCENE BREAK+

Sasuke nodded, complying to the terms of the marriage contract. The princess had many suitors, which was why Sasuke decided to bump the marriage up a date, that way the kingdom she lived in could not choose another suitor; the contract would be finalized.

Sasuke felt almost…happy? Excited? Maybe a mix of both. But the shine in his normally dull black eyes gave away his happiness. He would see her again in a week, then he would tell her. He almost smiled thinking of the look on her face when she found out. Probably something loud and brash, that would be much like her.

Sasuke knew he was very lucky, making such a vital alliance and marrying someone he could actually get along with. Between fights, of course.

Kakashi said something smart about "great make up sex" and Sasuke almost killed him. Almost. Bastard got away.

Sasuke sighed, getting up to leave the room after he was dismissed. 'Why wait for later? Why not tell her now?' He ran down the halls, looking into the 'suitor' room where they met weekly.

SCENE BREAK+

"What the hell do you mean?! This marriage is so sudden!" Naruto cried, looking into Kakashi's eyes, hoping it was a joke.

"It's true. I'm sorry…" Kakashi thought of a few things to say, a few lectures….. but the look on Naruto's face told it all.

Kakashi silently left, watching Naruto face go from stunned to sad. She again composed herself as another drunk noble came in, only hoping for a glimpse of her breasts.

SCENE BREAK+

He saw her, chatting up an ogre-ish looking noble that kept trying to touch her. She offered him more sake, smiling. 'Those behaviors would have to stop,' Sasuke decided, his possessive streak almost turning violent as he attempted to grope her. He opened the door and walked up to her, picking her up onto her feet and turning her to face him.

"T-teme! What do you think you're doing?!" She asked, squirming in his grasp. "Let me go! Bastard!" She cried, the man at the table to drunk to really do anything.

"Marrying you." He answered, looking at the stunned look on her face.

"M-marrying me..."Naruto answered, looking stunned. The drunken man had left the room, her last suitor for the day. 'Oh no…wh-what if Sasuke…' Sasuke kissed her possessively.

"You belong to me now." Sasuke stated sternly, looking her in the eye. "And everyone is going to know." Sasuke ripped her dress and bit down on her neck, marking it. She gasped, feeling his breath continue to graze her neck.

"W-what? I belong to no one, Teme!" Naruto bit back, attempting to kick Sasuke. She was laid down on top of the table, the table cloth slipping off as Naruto struggled. "You bastard! L-let me GO!" Naruto struggled, feeling Sasuke's mouth descend upon his own.

"Too late, Princess." Sasuke smirked, as a maid that was walking quickly gasped and shut the door. The ripped dress slid off with a few tugs.

"T-teme." Naruto bit out, as she felt the smooth fabric slide off her.

"_Yessss?" _

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto sighed, awaking from a good sleep. She rolled over to see Sasuke beside her. 'SHITFUCKSHITFUCKSHITSHITSHIT!' was all that ran through Naruto's mind when she remembered the night before. She rolled off the table, her back cracking. 'She spun around, seeing Sasuke's eyes open. She threw her dress on and ran down the hall way, into her room, slamming the door shut.

Unable to break the 'Sexy No Jutsu,' feeling a tingling in her gut. She instead changed her appearance, with short red hair and the same blue eyes. She changed into the nearest dress she could find; a small sea foam green sundress with some heels and walked out into the hallway to see a frazzled-looking Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her blue eyes peering into his black eyes.

"Are you related to the princess?" Sasuke asked, recognizing the blue eyes.

"No. Just a guest here in the castle." Naruto answered, walking away. Her shoes making a soft 'tap-tap' noise as she walked down the hallway.

"Ok…" Sasuke was slightly confused and angry, seeing as she had just ran away. He walked down the halls to collect his belongings and left the guest bedroom he _should_ have slept in and laid down, thinking over the wedding ceremony.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto ran back into her room, upset. She felt tears well in her eyes. 'Stupid female hormones!' She wiped them off and jumped onto the bed.

'ALL THIS JUMPING AROUND CAN'T BE GOOD FOR THE KITS,' Kyuubi purred, dragging 'mental Naruto' to the front of her cage.

'BOY.' She greeted, staring at his small form.

'Kyuubi.' He greeted, grimacing. 'What are you talking about, kits?'

'YESSS, YOU HAVE A DIFFEREN'T TERM FOR THEM, DON'T YOU……BABIES?' Kyuubi almost questioned, looking slightly thoughtful. 'BABIESS, YESSS?'

'Babies.' If Naruto wasn't already in her mind, she would have passed out.

'SEXY NO JUTSU IS VERY USEFUL, DON'T YOU THINK?' The Kyuubi grinned, looking at the horror on Naruto's face. 'DON'T YOU, BOY?'

Kyuubi's tails reached out for her, almost gently wrapping around her. 'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? KILL THEM?'

Naruto's face got paler, if that was possible. 'Babies…' Was the only coherent thought in her mind. The distress coming off of her ward was truly 'amusing,' the Kyuubi thought happily.

'WELL?' Kyuubi asked, waiting for an answer.

'N-no!' Naruto could not kill a child, no matter how much she didn't want it. After this mission, he would have to retire for a while and hope Tsunade could help her. This latest mission would be more than enough to last him a few months, but what about afterwards? He would have to go to work after the child was born.

'BABIES. I WAS PLURAL.' Kyuubi responded, reading his mind. 'AS IN…MORE THAN ONE.' Kyuubi smirked at the horror on Naruto's face.

'Kyuubi…' Horror was on Naruto's face. He thought it was bad before but…'How many?'

'HOW MANY WHATTT?' The Kyuubi replied, looking away with unsuppressed laughter.

'How many babies, Kyuubi.' Naruto asked; dread welling up in his chest.

'TWO. I WAS FEELING LAZY. YOU ARE LUCKY BOY.' Kyuubi grinned, looking at the face his 'container' made. 'THERE COULD BE ONE FOR EVERY TAIL I HAVE IF I REALLY WANTED.'

He looked really pale. Kyuubi grinned, feeling the connection between him and the container become small. She grinned wider, seeing her 'container' disappear. 'AWWW….MY FUN FOR TODAY IS GONE….'

She settled down and laughed. 'NOW TO WATCH THE FUN PLAY OUT BEFORE ME...'

SCENE BREAK+

Sasuke walked down the halls, finally spotting the princess (the real princess). He almost smiled. He turned her to face him (she was also walking down the halls).

"What do you want the wedding to look like?" Sasuke asked, thinking about the castles décor and which castle they would get married in.

"W-wedding?" She asked excitedly. 'The stupid ninja paid off!' She grinned and took Sasuke's arm, walking with him. "Well, a lot of pink."

As soon as she said that, Sasuke felt something was a miss. He tried to shake it off, looking into her eyes. Those familiar eyes.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto walked away from the castle, his pack on his back. Everyone had come to say good bye; the maids, butlers, even the King and Queen. Because the marriage was such a success and the optimum outcome was reached, they gave him enough money for YEARS. He smiled, waving, remembering all the good times there.

Even if he was sad, he wanted them to remember him with a smile on his face, as they're regular ray of sunshine. Kakashi was going to escort him to the border of the country almost until they hit Konoha. He felt Kakashi's eyes never leave him, knowing he would have to explain _why_ he never changed back into a boy.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kakashi stopped him. His eyes were in an upside down U shape. "So, Naruto-chan, why are you still a girl?"

"No reason." Naruto answered. It really wasn't any of Kakashi's business and he wanted to keep this to himself, Iruka and Tsunade. No matter how well-meaning Kakashi was, he could not know.

SCENE BREAK+

You all reviewed so I made it much, much, much faster.

See what reviewing can do? Amazing things. So please review!

Chapter words: 2101.

Tell me if I need to make them longer, ok? Review!

The next chapter:

A Royal Disaster!


	5. A Royal Disaster!

A Royal Disaster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I'm surprised at how many reviews I got for the last chapter! I had three sleepovers and one lasted a week. I want to thank all the reviewers, which I really appreciate, from the flames (none yet), the praise, the criticism and the people just asking for updates. I want to say that I read them all and I love to hear from you! Enjoy the story!

_Emphasis on a certain word_

"_Important words"_

'_Important thoughts'_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

SCENE BREAK+

FLASH BACK+

**ACTIONS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series.

Start Chapter!

Naruto sighed, feeling the sun bear down on her back. She had not trained much in her female form, which made movement and long runs difficult. Not that Kakashi hadn't enjoyed the view; stupid pervert. He continued with a smile, his stubborn streak becoming apparent as his body began falling limp and tired. Kakashi continued on in front of Naruto, seeing the boy-girl-err… struggle.

Kakashi suddenly stopped, Naruto struggling to follow. She stumbled, plummeting from the tree top, her slim form disappearing through the dense foliage. Kakashi barely caught her, holding her bridal style. He carried her and considered what to do.

'I might as well bring her to Tsunade,' He thought finally; looking down at her feverish form. She had already thrown up and he had barely made it to the ground in time. Barf falling from trees was definitely not good.

He picked up the pace, feeling the girl in his arms began to shake. What had confused him was the fact he did not revert to a boy; he remained a girl even unconscious. He would ask questions later; getting Naruto to medical help was top priority.

He had gotten to know the boy over the weeks of him staying at the castle, sometimes catching glimpses of him with his suitors. Those who did know him knew he was a good person, confident, talkative, brash, loud and friendly. He became fast friends with all around him; he was infectiously kind, naive and happy. Though he jumped to conclusions and often talked too much, he always wanted what was best for those around him.

Kakashi smiled, remembering the time he had spent at the castle. The Kingdom they were in was now guaranteed peace and prosperity for along time, their children would hold uncanny power. He knew his job would be tough; protecting the new King and Queen and whatever children they sired.

Kakashi frowned, feeling the boy-er-girl's fever rise, her shaking becoming faster. He pushed farther, finally descending onto the Village Hidden in the Leaves border. He shifted the girl to lean in closer so he would not drop her on the busy streets (Not that he would drop her at all, really). The busy streets were packed with bustling people, all sorts of scents and smells invading and overwhelming his senses. He felt the girl's stomach muscles tense, preparing to heave. (Barf, actually.)

He held her limp body up as she hurled into a near by bush, catching a few curious onlookers eyes. There was a boy with a dog; a girl with a 'Byakugan,' and a boy with insects crawling through his body. He recognized their sensei but continued running, finally reaching the Hokage's office as night dawned.

"Tsunade-sama, one of you ninjas had become ill shortly after the mission." Kakashi began to explain, while Tsunade bustled towards him. She snatched the boy up; instantly bringing him to the hospital a bit faster than Kakashi could. Kakashi began to wonder why the Hokage herself would accompany him, but the worried look on her face explained it all.

'She must be really attached to this brat," Kakashi thought, knowing he would be well looked after. He grinned under his mask at an opportunity to visit his beloved Iruka-chan. He giggled and walked out of the hospital, assured Naruto would get the best care possible. With his icha-icha in hand and Iruka and tow, this night couldn't get any better!

Citrus-scented ahead! Kakashi/Iruka, to be exact. Enjoy!

He came upon Iruka's door, knocking a few times. He grinned, thinking of all the things he could do know that he had a chance to see Iruka-chan!

"H-hello?" Iruka answered the door, opening it only a bit. He was half-expecting Naruto to fly at him with a hug and babble on about his mission.

_"Hello."_ Kakashi greeted, opening the door all the way. His larger form loomed over Iruka as he closed the door behind him, the grin turning into a down right smirk as the smaller male began to blush and stutter. He ran his thumb over the younger male's face, feeling the scar under his fingers.

He knew of his lover's distain of the scar, how he felt so imperfect and unsure of himself. Kakashi thought it made him original; like a one-of-a-kind. And only a one of a kind like _Iruka_ could make him truly happy. He was modest and kind, reserved and gentle.

Kakashi's hand moved down, unzipping the smaller man's chunnin vest. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Ye-yes." Iruka answered, looking away in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Too long." Kakashi responded, slipping the vest off his shoulders.

"Y-Yess," Iruka answered, looking the other male in his mismatched eyes. Iruka slipped the mask off his face, the loose fabric hanging off his neck. His flawless skin was also marred by a scar, the scar standing out against his seemingly flawless skin. His head band slid off, making a slight swoosh noise as it flew to the floor. _Clink._ The head band hit the ground.

"Yess?" Kakashi answered, his hands roaming over his lover's body, his hands finding themselves more than welcome in his pants.

_"Yesssss." _

"So can I come in?" Kakashi asked, smiling at the younger man.

_"Yessss!!"_ Iruka cried, his finger nails digging into Kakashi's bear back.

"Alright…" With this statement, Kakashi's grin turned feral as he dropped the smaller boy onto the bed with a light 'umph.' The bed was only big enough for one, but he could _make_ it fit. "If you say so."

Citrus-scent over!

Tsunade sighed in relief as Naruto's fever finally broke, her once shallow breathing becoming even and slow. She had come to wonder what had kept Kyuubi from healing him (It's busy with the baby!) She gave her an inquiring look she again probed why the girl's chakra was flowing in strange patterns around her abdomen. She frowned.

There was no way that stupid brat could have gotten himself knocked up, could he? Tsunade had a terrible feeling she knew quite well who the father was, but she still had trouble accepting what the stupid brat had done.

He had really gotten himself into shit this time. 'This tops it. The boy that is laying on my table is officially one of the dumbest people I have ever met.' She thought for a moment. 'No-wait- Jiraiya definitely topes this;' she thought, giving this some thought. (Giving a stupid contest some thought, huh?) 'I should expect no less from Jiraiya's pupil.'

She frowned. 'That's it. The next time I see Jiraiya, I am going to beat some sense into him. And lots of it.' Tsunade had partially blamed Jiraiya, because….well….stupid pervert. It's not that Tsunade expected- well, that Naruto would never get laid or anything- it's just…she never expected that Naruto would be the one being laid! She frowned, mentally preparing worst-case scenarios. 'Knowing the brat- it really will be the Uchiha heir.' Tsunade thought, her head beginning to throb. 'I expect nothing less from the brat.' Tsunade almost laughed; Naruto always had to be the 'top' of whatever it was; weather it be the absolute dead-last or the very strongest. She grimaced. 'Whatever happens- I will help this boy. So help whoever me whoever crosses him while he is under my care.'

She spun around as Naruto let out a groan, lifting his head.

"Where am I?" She groaned, her eyes foggily addressing her current surroundings.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, brat." She frowned, staring him in the eye with an annoyed look.

"Shit."

'YOU SAID IT; KIT.'

'Kyuubi….If you weren't sealed I would kill you.'

'HAHAHA, I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT, BOY.'

"I-I do believe its girl now….'

'HAHAHAHAHA……'

End Chapter!

Should I have more Kakashi/Iruka? I sorta….. liked putting that scene it '

There will be shonen-ai later on, male pregnancy/female pregnancy and violence. Lots of Drama. Lots. Review!


	6. A Royal Plan!

A/N: Oh wow, thank you all again for the reviews! I'm supposed to be studying. Shh!

_Emphasis on a certain word_

"_Important words"_

'_Important thoughts'_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

SCENE BREAK+

FLASH BACK+

**ACTIONS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series.

* * *

Start Chapter!

Where we had left off last chapter:

"Where am I?" She groaned, her eyes foggily addressing her current surroundings.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, brat." She frowned, staring him in the eye with an annoyed look.

"Shit."

'YOU SAID IT; KIT.'

'Kyuubi….If you weren't sealed I would kill you.'

'HAHAHA, I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT, BOY.'

"I-I do believe its girl now….'

'HAHAHAHAHA……'

New chapter!

* * *

Naruto's eyes wandered away from Tsunade, excuses filling her head. "Soo….How'd you find out?" Naruto flinched, attempting to change the topic.

"I'm not blind. You're chakra passage ways gave it away almost immediately." Tsunade snorted, looking him in the eyes. "I need the truth brat, after I get that I can start making plans to hide this. Not every day a man gets pregnant."

"W-well…." Naruto began, starting her story. "I-It's sort of a long story, but.."

"Then hurry up." Tsunade replied, becoming frustrated with the whole situation.

"Icametothecastle,IfinishedmymissionandthenIsortafuckedSasukeUchiha." She mumbled, blushing.

"What was that?" Tsunade replied, not getting it all. "Sorta?"

"I.. sorta fucked Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto looked at the ground, scratching his head.

"Talk about blunt. You certainly don't have a way with words." Tsunade replied, lightly smacking him in the head. She laughed. "Sorta? Sorta doesn't make babies, Naruto."

He looked away, attempting to hide her blush. Naruto grumbled obscenities as he got off the hospital bed. Tsunade stopped him. "You're going to need help, brat. Stick around for a while. That's an order, by the way." Tsunade answered, going from her guardian mode to her 'Hokage' mode.

"Can you turn back into a boy without killing the baby?" Tsunade asked, looking at all possible strategies. This was a problem.

"Y-yes. Kyuubi says it can and that I could use less chakra that way." She nodded, looking away.

"Good. Then do it." She answered, looking at him, no longer pacing or staring off into space. "You're going to meet up with your friends, say 'Hi' and whatever you do with them" She waved he hands around a this statement "Your friends will know you're safe and will have no arguments with me sending you away on another 'mission.' By mission I mean, send you undercover as a villager with an incurable disabling illness. That will gain you access to the hospital at any time."

Naruto nodded, paying attention. For once in a life time! "So you are listening." She gave him a stern look. She relaxed. "Good."

"Next, we deal with the baby itself." The still female-Naruto glared. Kyuubi growled as well.

"I can take care of it." She complained. "I may be dead last, but I can take care of a baby. I'm awesome like that!"

"Not as Uzumaki Naruto you can't." She replied. "The elders will snatch it away in a second, possibly dissecting it for the Uchiha eyes." She replied seriously back. "I need you co-operation, and along with a lot of other peoples."

"You can tell who you want about this, but keep it quiet!" Tsunade hissed the quiet. That boy couldn't keep his mouth shut even if his life depended on it, literally. He was so freaking loud! Sometimes she wondered how he even managed to become a ninja. Then again, he was Kohana's number one unpredictable ninja for a reason.

The brat was infectious- changing everything he touched. His loud impossibly heroic persona rubbed off, never once leaving a 'victim' unaffected. Even the fabled ice-princess, (Sasuke) fell. Well….had Naruto fall. Still. Naruto had a way of getting close to people, before they had even realized it he was apart of them, like a disease….that was a lie; he was like a lost family member. You never knew you had them, but it's like you knew them all your life. It was so easy to get close to him. That's what made this situation difficult.

Naruto nodded, looking away nervously. "Sooo…"

"Get going, brat!" She barked, annoyance lacing her voice 'I do NOT have enough sake for this brat!' she thought, sighing. Being a Hokage was more than she bargained for, more than she wanted. But mostly, she did it to protect her village. It was her duty; along with healing. She took a swig of the sake, ignoring the familiar burning sensation as it trickled through her throat. She heard Jiraiya step in and ignored it.

"How's the boy doing?" Jiraiya asked, looking at her back.

"Interesting." She answered, turning to face him and slumped into her desk.

"How so?" He asked, actually managing to not look down her shirt.

"Well; he's going to be a mommy." She answered, swishing the sake around in her mouth. "I blame you!" She slurred, falling onto her desk. What she had drunk was the strongest she had, barely stomached by anyone. Jiraiya remembered that flask, and flinched. She had hit the sake hard this time. Jiraiya left, looking for his ever-obvious student, Uzumaki Naruto.

SCENE BREAK+

With Naruto

Naruto strode down Kohana streets with his hands in his pockets, whistling an ever-familiar tune. He smiled brightly, seeing his friends at the training ground. He smiled proudly at all the progress they had made while he was away, while _he _was learning etiquette and how to look womanly.

Damn it.

His smile grew as the greeted him.

"Woof!" Akamaru heard him first, followed by Kiba. "Hey! How was your first A-class mission?"

"Surprisingly dull, dog breath." Naruto answered, lying.

Kiba protested. "I'm no dog breath!"

"H-hi, Naruto…" Hinata stuttered, blushing.

"…." Shino didn't greet him, but a few butterflies flew by Naruto's head.

Choji's response was rather muffled, a "Hello," between the chips he was shoveling into his face.

"Well, how was the trip? Any hot guys there in the castle?" The ever gossiping and ever popular Ino. Though she was a bit finicky, she always wanted what was best for those around her.

"W-what? How would I know?" Naruto stuttered, trying not to look guilty. The key word here is trying.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, rolling over to face Naruto. He was lying in the grass, his eyes appearing to look right through him in deep thought.

Neji just stared. Tenten waved, smiling. Lee screamed something about youthfulness. And of course, if it involves youthfulness- there would be Gai involved in this tearful scene of youthfulness as well.

"Uzumaki! Stop getting the teams riled up!" Iruka teased, seeing them all react to Naruto's arrival. Naruto practically mauled him, going on about "Sasuke teme."

"Who's Sasuke teme?" Iruka finally gasped.

"A TEME, THAT'S WHATTT!" Naruto answered, huffing and pouting.

Iruka smiled at the young man, pulling him from the ground where he was sitting to his feet. He dusted them both off and offered Naruto some ramen.

"THANK YOU IRUKA-SENSEI!!" Naruto screamed, latching onto his neck. Iruka laughed and pried him off, continuing to listen to Naruto's story. He prattled on about nobles, royalty- everything he felt safe saying to Iruka in the open. "I'll tell you the rest _later_!"

Iruka could tell by his tone of voice something was wrong, but decided not to question it. He continued to nod and chuckled as Naruto spoke of the pranks he pulled and prattled on about Sasuke. Iruka had a feeling Sasuke had something to do with what was wrong, but continued to nod and smile as the blonde finished his ramen. Iruka began to walk Naruto home to his apartment and as soon as they were inside began to question him.

"What did you need to tell me, Naruto?" Iruka asked, genuine curiosity and worry in his eyes.

Naruto sighed, starting the part of the story that he had censored out earlier. "I had to take the princess's place at almost all times, so I had to meet her suitors. Most of them were really nice, but some were perverts." At this Naruto frowned. "I made lots of friends and ended up meeting Sasuke teme." Naruto murmured, scratching his head. "I hated him at first; he was such and asshole to me!" He cried the last few words out angrily, flailing his fists. "But, we became good friends after a while, between the arguments and cursing." He shrugged. "But then, then I found out he was going to marry the princess- or so he thought…but It was really me." Naruto trailed off, no longer able to look Iruka into the face. "One thing led to another and he ended up saying he was going to marry me, who he thought the princess was." He flinched. Iruka beckoned him to continue his story.

"…….Well,then,IsortafuckedSasuke…Ehhesortafuckedme,really…" Naruto mumbled.

"Pardon me? I didn't catch all that, Naruto." Iruka replied.

"I slept with the prince!" Naruto sighed, slumping against the wall of his apartment. He broke the jutsu, gold locks spilling onto his face as he physically became one of the people he hated most- the princess.

Iruka looked stunned. "Let me guess, there's more." He replied, swallowing. He could tell there was.

"Yeah. I w-was a girl at the time…so.." Iruka got the message loud and clear. Iruka was silent.

"I- I need a bit of time to think about this; Naruto." Iruka replied, opening the door and leaving his apartment at this statement.

Naruto flinched, her overly emotional state warping her happy persona. She knew Iruka wouldn't take it lightly, but to not say anything at all was killing him. Iruka was like her guardian. And now; she didn't even have that. She slid to the floor onto her knees, feeling completely and utterly alone. She cradled her hands, wishing desperately that maid was here to comfort her again.

But no. It was back to being alone. She crawled into bed, slipping into her pajamas silently and slipping into a restless sleep.

Jiraiya sat on Naruto's bedroom window sill, watching the Naruto fall into an uneasy sleep. He sighed, deciding it would be best if he talked to the boy-um, girl tomorrow. For now, she needed her sleep. He sighed, shaking his head. As soon as Tsunade was sober, she was going to beat the shit out of him. He shuddered, leaving the window sill with a quick jump.

Jiraiya hit the nearest bar, flirting with the locals. After getting out of the hospital via Tsunade's beating, he would definitely investigate the mission Naruto went on more. He was also going to spy on the girl's locker room. And all together, that made a fool-proof plan. If he was going to get beat, it was going to be for a good reason.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto woke up, rolling off her bed without any grace at all. "Damn." She cursed, her blonde hair tussled. She heard someone knock on her door. She faked a masculine voice.

"Who is it?" She asked, looking through the peep hole of her door.

"Me!" Kakshi said joyfully, opening the door. He practically invited himself in. Iruka nimbly followed past him, silent.

"Here." He sat at Naruto's table, tossing a package on it.

Naruto eyed the package. It could not be trusted, it came from Kakashi sensei.

"I don't know. I was told to give it to you when we reached Konoha." He answered. Naruto gingerly picked the package up, eyeing it.

"I doubt you're employers would kill you. Go on, open it!" Kakashi jibed, ignoring the blunt tension between the two.

Naruto tore the package open, a letter slipping out. It was an orange hakama and deep gold haori. The undershirt was a crisp white, with light yellow spirals cascading down it. She fumbled, opening the royally marked letter impatiently, her curiosity bubbling.

Her heart plummeted to her feet. The letter read:

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Uchiha Sasuke and Hahuri Takazawa. The following outfit is the outfit you will be required to wear, supplied to you by the bride and groom. You will not be expected to bear a gift; but will be expected to come. The date and place of the marriage is enclosed, along with the outfit you have been supplied with._

_Sincerely,_

_The King and Queen Takazawa_

Naruto's fist clenched hard onto the letter, her finger piercing into the skin of her hand as her blood stained the letter. She looked at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. She ran into her room, dropping the parcel and slamming the door shut.

Iruka gingerly reached for the slightly smudged letter, reading the beautifully written inscriptions. He paled, recognizing the names. He began to walk down the hallway, following Naruto's loud sobs.

Kakashi stood at the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face. Iruka turned from him, tapping on Naruto's door. The door was slowly opened, Iruka stepping in. The curtains were shut, Naruto's thin frame leaning against the farthest wall of her room.

Not a single tear was shed. Her face was unreadable. Iruka flinched. Naruto knew what was coming, she knew it. But it still hurt, it hurt a lot. Iruka walked towards her, the soft sound of his socks hitting the carpet with a 'thud.'

The darkness of Naruto's room could not hinder his movements; he could hear the girl's shallow breathes. He sat beside Naruto, feeling the heat of the younger girl seeping into his clothes. He felt Naruto lean against him.

"Why?" It was little over a whisper, but Iruka heard it.

"I don't know." Iruka answered, unable to help her. She leaned her face into his arm, a frustrated look on her face. He sighed, just listening to the girl breathe in and out.

"She doesn't deserve him." She mumbled, the hurt finally setting in.

"I don't know, Naruto." Iruka answered again, not having an answer to Naruto's statements. He felt the girl lean into him, her breathing becoming short and quick.

"S-she doesn't….she doesn't deserve him!" She let the statement again become unanswered, hanging in the air. She rocked back and forth a bit, the frustration simply seeping off of her.

Iruka didn't have the answers. But at that moment, he was all she had.


	7. A Royal Plan For a Wedding Crash!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you! Also, Hahuri Takazawa is the name of the princess, for those who didn't figure it out.

_Emphasis on a certain word_

"_Important words"_

'_Important thoughts'_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

SCENE BREAK+

FLASH BACK+

**ACTIONS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series. If I did own Naruto, I would give him to Sasuke anyway.

* * *

Jiraiya peeked into a crack of the bathhouse wall, feminine giggles filling his ears as they gently lowered themselves into the scalding water. He drooled, a particularly curvy woman passing his eyes. He grinned, whipping his notebook out. Several drawings later, he was caught. 

"AAHHH!" A young woman screamed; pointing towards the hole in the wall Jiraiya was peeking behind. He moved from view, sneaking away from the bathhouse. He smiled wolfishly. So far, Tsunade had yet to come! He hit a few more bathhouses, free of trouble. He snuck around, peeking into another hole. He giggled. This bathhouse was full of especially beautiful women.

"You're dead, you hear me?" Tsunade stated, walking towards his hiding place briskly. She picked him up by the collar, slapping him. She heard a crack noise and was satisfied. She dragged him towards the Hokage's office, while he gently healed his broken nose.

"Why aren't you beating me to a pulp?" Jiraiya questioned her merciful actions, a hopeful look in his eyes.

She picked him up, bringing him to eye level. "I would beat you into a bloody pulp if I had not needed your help." Tsunade responded, smacking his head. She sighed, feeling the hangover still ring in her head. She frowned, dragging him faster as she felt someone approach.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, waving to the two. He smiled, knowing another Icha-Icha paradise was in the making. Otherwise Tsunade wouldn't be beating him. He continued to walk down the almost empty street, his face hiding behind a small orange book. He hummed happily as he walked through the village, hiding from Gai. Not that it was hard to hide from Gai; he wore bright green spandex and literally screamed about youthfulness.

He continued to hum, ignoring the blatant stare of 'help me' that Jiraiya was sending him. Kakashi did not want to ever face that woman's wrath; he still wanted to be able to procreate. Something Jiraiya fortunately _never_ accomplished. Kakashi just assumed Tsunade had sterilized him out of spite. He shrugged, walking away from the strange 'couple.'

SCENE BREAK+

Haruhi frowned, again seeing a troubled look on her fiancées face. He seemed more distant than normal and cold to her. He called her strange things and argued with her; this distressed her a lot. She didn't understand, but deep down she knew that it was because of the ninja. She poked at her food; looking away from her plate.

Naruto. She partially blamed his behaviour on Naruto; partially blamed it on the upcoming wedding which was becoming a strain on the couple that was already so strange and distant. Hahuri knew it would be a deeply troubled relationship; but was unwilling to let Sasuke go. He proposed to her, right?

Her blood ran cold. Or did he propose to Naruto? Tears welled up in her eyes. How selfish was she; separating this other couple? Was it selfish? To want to be loved by someone who was completely and utterly beautiful. She wanted it. She wanted it badly. Did she want it badly enough to hurt other people around her? No. Was it wrong? It would bring peace for many years to come. But was this really best for the Kingdoms? Was it best for her? She felt the hot tears trail down her face, her best princess persona trying to hide her doubts and fears.

Was she really that bed of a person? Maybe it was the right place and the right time that they had found each other. Fate. Destiny. Maybe she deserved it. Maybe she really was an awful person. She wrapped her arms around herself, tears running down her face. She ignored the stares of her servants, friends, suitors and people as she ran to her room, locking the door behind her.

Lying on her bed;

Haruhi cried until she could no longer cry and until sleep so blissfully came. She woke up; hours later with a man above her bed. She was quickly bombarded with questions.

"I came here when I heard what happened! The servants said you had broken down in the dinner hall! Are you hurt at all? What's wrong?" He asked his brown eyes boring into hers. All his shyness seemed to disappear; his worried persona taking over what ever inhibitions he might have had disappearing as he had come barging into her room.

She hugged him, sitting him on the bad beside her. He blushed, stuttering incoherent things. He sure as hell wasn't Sasuke, but he was her night in shining armour. She murmured barely understandable words; talked about everything that had happened and through the whole time he had lent her a shoulder to cry on and a willing ear. She felt like crying again, while she spoke. She leaned on him, confessing to all the bad things she had done. He still smiled.

Why hadn't it been Sasuke that had helped her? Had he not cared? She collapsed into leaned arms, holding him close. His larger form overpowered hers; he was tall and well built. The smell of forest and woods came off him heavily; he was obviously exhausted from the trip. His clothing was stained and his hair was matted with dirt; the normal gleam in his eyes gone as he stumbled to his feet.

"W-well, shall we get you dressed?" She sniffed, smiling. He had always been a friend. She felt her heart flutter. He was different than Sasuke. Different. But different was good; she decided with a small grin.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto woke up slowly, the sunrise creeping into her room. She opened her eyes slowly; yawning herself awake. She stretched, throwing on some clothes she found on her floors. Naruto frowned, sensing someone in her home. She grabbed her kunai pouches and some scrolls, roughly shoving them in her pockets. She heard a bit of commotion and snuck in, hiding behind a counter.

"Where is the brat? I went to all this trouble for him and he's not even awake!" Tsunade mumbled, not trusting anbu with this information. What they were about to try to do could be accounted for treason or break an alliance. Tsunade looked at the front door as a letter was slipped through the opening.

She examined it, slipping it onto her counter. Naruto cleared her throat. "I'm a she now," Naruto bristled, still not comfortable with the situation he found himself in. Though physically a female; he was mentally a male. But it would be a problem if Tsunade called her a boy; that would cause confusion. She simply shrugged and sighed.

"Me and Jiraiya have discussed this matter-" She was interrupted.

"So now I'm a matter?!" Naruto countered. "You even discussed it without me!"

"Of course I did! So know WE can discuss it with you and make out possible strategies to hide the baby." She waved her hands around. Naruto became silent, waiting for an explanation impatiently. She tapped her foot.

"Hide this?" Naruto waved her arms with a similar fashion to what Tsunade had done. "Baa-chan, it's a baby! It hasn't done anything wrong!"

"What are you going to do if anyone finds it? Finds out about the father? When the sharingan manifests itself in your child? What happens when someone finds out about you?" Tsunade questioned. Naruto flinched.

"I'd never let something like that happen!" Naruto cried in protest.

"I know you wouldn't, not purposely. Now stop screaming!" Tsunade sighed, rolling her eyes. Her hangover was really getting to her and they needed a back up plan. "We need to hide it until we can break up the marriage."

"Say that again?" Naruto blinked, looking surprised.

"Weren't you listening, we have to break the marriage contract! Stop the wedding, get it? And we're going to do it _legally_." She waved her arms, looking pissed. "I'm doing this FOR YOU, brat!"

"How?" Naruto asked, not understanding how they were going to stop it.

"Well if you shut up, I'll explain!" Tsunade grumbled, Jiraiya watching. His teeth were slightly broken; so he wouldn't have much to say until Tsunade agreed to heal his teeth. After all, she was the one who had broken them.

* * *

Review? Pretty please, Naruto with Sasuke on top? ;D 

I hate a lot of people alerting this story, but not many favourites. I would appreciate it if the people who alerted my story would tell me how to improve; and get it onto their favourites.


	8. A Royal Hope!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I got like 6 in 2 hours. That was awesome. I heard the suggestion of longer chapters and slowing the story down a bit, so I Think I will. I just feel my plots miss something and I think it needs more depth and plot development, so forgive me if this chapter is longer or seems drawn out. Urgh. I also meant to spell Hahuri, but it got messed up. Sorry!

PS. Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara will be joining the wedding crashers later on!

_Emphasis on a certain word_

"_Important words"_

'_Important thoughts'_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

SCENE BREAK+

FLASH BACK+

**ACTIONS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series. If I did own Naruto, I would give him to Sasuke anyway.

* * *

Tsunade sighed, leaning against his kitchen counter. She was glad she busted Jiraiya's teeth, it was one of the best moves she made today. Hopefully; this plan would be better. She ran the idea through her head and prepared to put it into simpler terms, so Naruto could understand. 

She gritted her teeth as Naruto began to tap her foot at her. She sighed, explaining. "A marriage contract has to be signed and agreed on by two separate entities, it does not have to be set up by the people being married." Tsunade paused. "But, in order to make a contract, both sides must be in agreement. The same is with breaking a marriage contract. Both parties must unanimously agree that the contract can be called off. There a few exceptions, such as war. To break it formally, at least one of the two parties must have a legitimate reason to call it off," She paused again. "To break it informally would mean a breach of the contract, such as war or one of the fiancées found cheating on the other. It varies from contract to contract greatly. Another way to break it is for a fiancée to pass away, or the government to be overthrown. Again, it varies from contract to contract."

"So what does this have to do with me??" Naruto asked, irked.

"We are going to try to break it formally. You will present Sasuke with a marriage offer as Naruto Uzumaki, Son/Daughter of the Fourth Hokage and as the successor of the current Fire Hokage." She sighed in irritation and plugged her ears.

"I'M GUNNA WHAT NOW? MARRY HIM? AS WHAAAAAAT?" Naruto screamed, looking upset. "Son of the Fourth?" She looked deeply upset. Why did they tell her that now? She smiled. She had a father! She wasn't a no-name orphan. She was the son/daughter of the Fourth. A look of pure happiness passing her face as the all the information finally penetrated her skull. "SUCCESSOR OF THE HOKAGE?!" She screamed, looking excited. Nothing could dim her excitement as she cheered.

"This has of course, not been passed through the elders, but yes; on my will; which the elders have no current control over; says in any event that renders me unable to carry on my Hokage duties; the Son of the Fourth Hokage shall take my place. They're all incredibly curious who it is! Only Jiraiya and I knew, just so you understand. No one else knew. But the elders are excited about meeting the son of the Fourth. A majority have already signed the contract for the Fourth's child to become Hokage." Tsunade sighed.

In ten years; when she reached 75, the elders could dictate over her will and change it as they saw fit, incase she became unable to or they strongly disagreed with what was in it. But in order to alter a will, they would need to go to court and face a random panel of judges. Tsunade grinned. In 5 years she would retire (fight Naruto for the Hokage position, hopefully he would live- I mean, win) and in 5 years a legacy would be re-taken and the Seventh's title could be rightfully claimed. The only reason the past two Hokages became Hokages were because the ones before had died; The Fourth had died and The Fifth as well; there was no actual fight for the position. But now; it could be rightfully taken and rightfully reclaimed by the Uzumaki name once more.

"They woun't be too excited when they find out who 'really' it is." Naruto countered, wishing she hadn't gotten her hopes so far up. Her mind left thoughts of marriage completely.

She took a swig of her sake. "They can't do a damn thing about it! You can become Hokage!" She cackled, slapping her on the back.

"Really?!" Naruto looked so happy.

"Really! As long as you can win against me!" Tsunade laughed, embracing the boy. "The only way to win the title from you is if they beat you in a fight."

"YES!" Naruto cried, shaking her fist.

"That's right, kid." She grinned, feeling silly. She took another swig of Sake and looked at Jiraiya's smile. It was kind of crooked. Maybe she should fix it. Yeah.

Later. When she was less drunk and could be trusted with a scalpel.

Jiraiya was grinning like a fool. He was so damn proud of his student! 'He can become a Hokage, if only by default on the Hokage's Will and the Elder's unknowing agreement. God knows it woun't be easy, but I'm cheering for that cocky brat. Knowing the elders, they'll have something up their sleeve. But so do us!'

"Wait a minute, what about being married?" Naruto looked nervous, unsure of what they were getting at.

You want to be with him, right?" Tsunade mumbled, feeling a bit more sober.

"Yeah…" Naruto was uncertain.

"Then just go! Go for it! Where's the Uzumaki I know? Follow your gut, kid! If all else fails, literally crash the wedding!" She slapped the side of her head. Naruto shouldn't be thinking so hard; because the answer was obvious. Naruto wanted to be with Sasuke. Naruto thought hard as all the memories flooded back, a grin covering her face. Her mind seemed to be stuck on a certain memory as she recalled it; laughing.

That memory was the only day she seriously thought she was dying.

Her mind cleared the haze around it and she recalled it thoughtfully, remembering how upset Sasuke had looked when she had told him about how she was convinced she was _dying_; remembering how the Maids that dressed her convinced her otherwise.

* * *

FLASH BACK+ 

Naruto had been sleeping; when all of this 'death-premonition' had started. She yawned, stretching her arms and lazily slouching off the bed. She rubbed the last bits of sleep out of her eyes as she assessed her surroundings, reminding herself she was on a mission. Naruto registered the blood stains on the sheets and checked herself for cuts. She was surprised as there was none; but the real surprise was when it was coming from

_Oh my god,_

In between her _legs!_

Confused, she looked down at her pajamas. A swift mantra of 'Oh my god!' passed her mind. A new one started just as suddenly. 'I'm DYING! OH MYGOD!' Naruto mentally screeched, throwing on a new pair of pajamas. She ran into the halls, slightly distorted and sleep weary. She looked around, unable to find the infirmary.

**WHAM!**

She had run into something- no; someone. She toppled to the floor, taking whatever it was with her. Something hit her lips as she tried to push whatever it was off-

It was Sasuke teme's lips. She shoved him off as her eyes focused on him, looking dazed.

"T-teme!" She managed to say, scooting away from him.

"What the hell are you doing, running around blindly like that, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, looking pissed with a bright blush staining his face. "A-and you're still in your night clothes! What's wrong with you? Don't you know any decency?"

She scowled. "It's none of your business! And like you're not enjoying the view, you stupid pervert!" Naruto replied, looking around.

"Who are you calling a pervert, pushing me over and-and kissing me liked that! What are you doing up so early?" Sasuke questioned, wondering why she was running around so early in the morning.

"D-do you know which way the infirmary is?" Naruto asked, getting up. She dusted herself off as Sasuke did the same.

"Why would need to know where that is?" Sasuke stopped, looking at the blood on the floor where she used to be sitting. "Stupid. Why didn't you say you were injured? I would have helped; you know." He picked her up bridal style and she thrashed.

"I don't need help from a teme like you!" Naruto countered. She may be a chick, but she sure as hell wasn't weak! She scowled, finally allowing him to carry her. Well, she wasn't really letting him carry her….his grip was like steal, damn it!

"You don't _want_ help from a teme like me." He responded, keeping an incredibly fast pace.

Naruto scowled. 'What a show off!' She thought, scowling.

"I'll get you there as fast as I can." Sasuke explained, hoping not to make her dizzy.

Naruto looked thoughtful. 'So he wasn't doing it to show off…He just wanted me to get to the infirmary quickly.'

"You're not such a bastard, Sasuke teme." She chided, thinking about it.

"Wow. You said I wasn't a bastard and than called me one." Sasuke commented.

"It's a nickname." Naruto mumbled and had begun staring at Sasuke as the castle walls seemed to fly by. 'Jesus, how big is this place?' Naruto wondered, seeing as he had been running for a few mintues.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, not hearing it all.

"Nothing." Naruto responded, looking away from him. She sighed, seeing the infirmary doors. 'Finally!' Naruto thought, being let down.

Several nurses swooned at Sasuke. He let her down gently, escorting her in. Naruto ran towards a maid she recognized, one of the older ones that dressed her in the morning.

"There's something wrong!" She cried, clinging to the woman's arm. She smiled.

"Then let's have a look at it." She commented, leading her towards a bed and closing the curtains around it.

The nurse laughed and smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you," She stated, re-opening the curtains. Sasuke walked towards her, the worried look vanishing from his face.

"Then what was with the blood?" Naruto asked, not understanding.

"Perfectly natural." The woman chided, re-making a hospital bed.

"Really?" Naruto asked, not seeing an angry looking Sasuke behind her.

"So you dragged me here for NO reason?" Sasuke asked, looking slightly pissed.

"No, her worries were completely rational." The maid chimed, fluffing a pillow.

"…Oh..." Sasuke stated, looking away. "So she's going ok?" Sasuke asked, still a bit curious about the blood.

"Don't worry Prince Sasuke; she'll be fine in a few days. I'll speak to her about more in private, but she'll be perfectly fine. This is normal." She stated, opening some more curtains.

"You _worried _about me?" Teased Naruto, laughing. Sasuke smirked-

Her laughter was nice. He enjoyed it. She jabbed him in the side, taking his arm.

"Lets go get some breakfast, then?" Naruto asked, dragging him off, the maid smiling and waving as the couple left the hospital wing.

Naruto began whining. "Hurry up, Sasuke!" She chided, dragging him by the arm towards the currently empty breakfast table. Sasuke scowled as the oblivious princess continued to drag him along, Sasuke finally grinning.

"It's a MIRACLE!" Naruto cried, shoving her face into his. "HE CAN SMILE!" Naruto stated triumphantly, grinning like a fool. "Somebody owes me $10 bucks!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"You were betting on me?!" Sasuke stated, looking slightly annoyed.

Naruto gave him a puppy dog look. "Maybe?"

"You're such a Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, we'll you are a _BASTARD!_"

END FLASH BACK+

Naruto laughed at this memory, remembering how she had freaked out over having her first time-of-the-month in her female body. She kept that female form for frequently enough; but she still wasn't expecting it. She grinned.

There was hope for her yet!

* * *

Review? Pretty please, Naruto with Sasuke on top? ;D 


	9. A Royal Mess!

For Hot Chocolatte!

* * *

A Royal Mess

_Emphasis on a certain word_

"_Important words"_

'_Important thoughts'_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

SCENE BREAK+

FLASH BACK+

**ACTIONS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series. If I did own Naruto, I would give him to Sasuke anyway.

Naruto woke up, yawning loudly. She stumbled towards her drawers, dressing in something half decent. Naruto stretched, hearing her stomach growl. She began walking towards the kitchen and grabbing some cereal and milk from the fridge and drawers. She ate sleepily, finishing up and tossing her dishes into the sink.

"I'll do 'em later…" She walked away from the dishes, heading towards her bathroom. She took a quick shower, throwing on some clothes for the day and began to pack.

Naruto mentally checked a list of what she needed. 'Do I have toiletries? Check. Do I have some baggy clothes? Check. Do I have Underwear? Check…' She continued on, until she heard a 'knock' on her door.

Naruto flung the door open, watching in surprise as Shikamaru just walked past her. Naruto walked into her kitchen, Shikamaru following.

"You know why I'm here, right?" Shikamaru asked, yawning.

"…I think so." Naruto grinned. "Because you're royalty, right?"

"Right. For once." Shikamaru answered, stretching.

"HEY! I won't tell anyone, geez." Naruto stated, giving him a 'DUH' look.

"Good." Neji stated, giving Naruto a bored look.

"HOLY SHIT, DUDE! When did you get here?! And why didn't you knock, like Shikamaru?!" Naruto asked, looking pissed.

"Because I have better things to do with my time then knock." Neji said, still staring at her.

"Sooo…When did you guys figure out I was 'Hahuri'?" Naruto asked, looking at the ground. She wasn't surprised they found out who she really was, but it was still kind of a let down she couldn't fool them.

"Right when I saw you." Neji stated, still just _staring_ at Naruto. It was sort of creepy of him... At least Naruto thought so.

"T-then why did you flirt with me?!" Naruto stuttered, blushing.

Neji didn't answer. Shikamaru ignored the blatant tension and simply stated "Three days."

"Okay…Well, if you guy's aren't here to say good bye, then get going." Naruto pointed towards the exit. Neji didn't say anything and 'poofed' away.

Shikamaru began walking slowly through Naruto's halls.

"You're in the waaaaay!" Naruto whined, pushing him a bit.

"Goodbye." Shikamaru stated, smiling as Naruto hugged him.

"Thank you!" She grinned, letting go. She continued to push him along.

"Hurry up!" She whined, poking him in the back.

**POOF.**

He was gone. Naruto blinked, laughing. 'They're weird. But I'm not very normal, either.' Naruto smiled, finishing her packing, washing her dishes and heading towards the Hokage tower.

SCENE BREAK+

Hahuri sighed, looking out her window as rain tapped at the glass. She could hear here father and fiancée conversing, but didn't care about what. Hahuri knew she was being distant as of lately, but simply could not help it. She continually questioned her supposedly 'prefect' marriage to Sasuke, knowing that both his and her heart belonged to other people, in other places.

Originally, she loved him, for his looks. It was a silly, one sided crush that drove her to do things she wouldn't normally even consider doing to gain his attentions. When she thought about it, it really was quite selfish and petty. Hahuri, by nature, was a very spur of the moment and childish person and Naruto drove her nuts, with his infectious persona drawing all attention formerly on her to him.

Within her room, behind her doors, she felt like she was being replaced, slowly disappearing from sight and thought by everyone. She felt simply forgotten by her parents, her friends and her fiancée. She was replaced someone faster, stronger and more charismatic than she was, making her feel inferior. That feeling made her sick. She was royalty! Not him, no! _She _was royalty…

She should be in loved! Admired! Being alone was a very foreign feeling for a princess, always working, being somewhere, rarely a moment of peace! At first, it had been quite a relief to have Naruto take over, but then she was alone. Literally replaced by someone identical looking to her! Haruhi felt like if she disappeared, no one would even notice. She did have the _perfect_ replacement for her, didn't she?!?

Hahuri was replaced, almost everyone forgetting about her. Almost everyone, but _he_ was an exception. His brown hair and eyes, his tall, broad shoulders, his shy and quiet persona…He really was an enigma. Shy and very quiet one moment, but ferocious and tough the next moment.

Hahuri had been childhood friends with him, seeing him often. He had been a suitor of hers, but had stopped coming since his country had gone to war. It had ended just recently with a peace contract, but by the time he could start courting her again she was in the process of being engaged.

That broke his heart and silently broke hers as well. Hahuri told the maid of what she had done and she had listened and again, she felt the need to confess to her once again. And she did.

"What have I done?" Hahuri cried into the almost mother-figure she had, considering hers was too busy for her as of lately. The maid listened, never once interrupting her. For that, Hahuri was greatful.

"She confessed to me, too." The maid stated simply, looking thoughtful. "You two are very alike."

"Who confessed to you?" Hahuri had her interest peeked. 'She is much like me?'

"Naruto." The maid stated simply, looking at the astonished look on the princess's face.

"What _have_ I done?!" Hahuri cried into the maid's dress, sobbing loudly. 'Was I really that evil? Was I really that bad? I just want to be loved and loved in return…Is that too much to ask for a person like me?'

"I'll stop it! It will not continue!" Hahuri stated boldly, whipping the tears from her eyes. "I will not marry Sasuke Uchiha. As god as my witness, I will _not_!"

* * *

Review. 


	10. A Royal Letter!

For Hot Chocolatte! Again, because she messaged my Gaia account ;)

Naruto is currently female and the switch will probably be obvious. I'm planning on re-writing all my chapters for more details and stuff, because my writing style has changed and I want to update my fanfictions to keep up with it and continually improve. I'm going to mope a while because replacing chapters deletes reviews _(I think…)_ but I'll be fine! By the way, Tsunade and the others think that there's only one child because one of them is hiding behind the other…

"_Important words"_

'_Important thoughts'_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'KYUUBI THOUGHTS'

SCENE BREAK+

FLASH BACK+

**ACTIONS**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Naruto series. If I did own Naruto, I would give him to Sasuke anyway.

**Start Chapter.**

There was a soft tittering in the courtyard, the rumors that spread across the kingdom shamelessly converging among the Noblemen and Royalty of the country.

"So you've heard?"

"Yes, I have!"

"My, my, settling down so quickly these days…"

"They are in such a hurry, it seems too hasty…"

"Ohhhh, but isn't it _wonderful_?"

'Oh yes, isn't it? Just _fabulou_s!' Hahuri sighed irritably, now at wit's end. She slammed her formerly open windows closed dramatically; several court members looking at the window appalled. Her messy hair and nightclothes were a distressing sight indeed.

"What would the prince say?"

"Disgraceful."

"Goodness me…"

She growled. She slammed the windows open, the expensive glass slamming into the panes. "I can hear you!" Hahuri hollered out the window, disregarding all the disgruntled faces. 'What do they know, anyway?' She thought bitterly and trying to bring her state of discord to some mannerism of proper conduct. "I am a princess and I am kind, smart, disciplined and orderly. I will act as such until on my death bed." She whispered silently, hoping it would give her some sort of strength. It didn't.

She closed the panes and windows, ignoring the blatant stars of the courtesans below her. Her maids entered after hearing that she was awake.

"You really mustn't act so brashly." The maids chided her, pinning and primping her until she _shone_.

"Ow!" She frowned, feeling the pins stab her. 'Goodness, I really am a wreck. I hope my letter reaches Naruto.' She grinned at the thought, becoming a grimace as an especially large pin jabbed her in the ribs.

"Watch where you're sticking those, will you?" Hahuri whined pitifully, hoping this day would end quickly. Her days became longer as she awaited Naruto's answer and was tempted to send another for good measure.

"Goodness, he's the only hope I have left…" Hahuri whispered, a tear rolling down her face. It touched the expensive fabric. One of the maids tittered, but the eldest silenced them. "Be more careful with those pins, ladies!" She chastised, knowing it was not the pins distressing her.

Hahuri resisted the urge to pull her hair as the grand doors opened to reveal a shining, formerly perfect image; Sasuke was glowing at her, her family all happy and well- but there was a key piece missing. 'My prince charming.' She thought dryly. 'But I don't need rescuing, as per say...'

She stepped out of the doors bravely, grinning as she stepped forward. "Hello." She bowed respectfully, her hair bobbing up and down. "Hurry, please Naruto." Hahuri whispered and began striding forward in a way only a true princess could. "Save me."

She could see Sasuke face light up at the sight of her and a feeling of overwhelming guilt filled her. She kept her smile, the lines in her face straining as she resisted the urge to frown. This isn't what she imagined at all. Hahuri wasn't happy at all and hoped somehow, she could be.

She could be, if the letter reached Naruto.

SCENE BREAK+

Naruto went through the last hall of the winding Hokage Castle, finally reaching Tsunade's office. She kicked the door (yes, kicked) the door open and ran through the now open door, smiling.

"Will you stop that? It's almost as annoying as bursting through windows!" Tsunade frowned, wishing she would _tone down on the loudness_. Apparently not, even with a child on the way, it seemed.

"Your team will be here shortly. Sit down, please." She ordered the last part, attempting to keep the destruction of her office at a minimum.

"Alright." Naruto sat down, twiddling her fingers for a moment with what almost looked like hand signs. 'No. No chakra, nothing.' She chastised herself.

The door, barely on its last hinges opened and Naruto peered at it expectantly. Kakashi entered, his mask slightly askew. "Yo!"

Naruto waved, smiling at her former teacher. "Is he here to-" Tsunade shook her head at him. She mouthed 'keep it quiet' at Naruto and smiled at Kakashi.

"What brings you here, Hatake-sensei?" Tsunade questioned, wondering what would cause him to be up at such an early hour. Iruka followed shortly afterwards and Tsunade understood. 'Only Iruka can drag Kakashi out of bed this early….'

"I have another letter from the princess. I got it a few moments ago." Kakashi reported, slipping it from a hidden pocket into Tsunade's hands. "It's for Naruto."

Naruto's face contorted in rage at the emblem on the card, it was the princess'. Tsunade passed it to him quickly and shooed them both away. "Naruto, I need you to formally present yourself to the prince before the wedding, okay?"

"Right." His fist's clenched as she passed him the letter.

"You're going to be staying in the Uchiha Complex as a formal guest for the wedding, but you will present yourself before the wedding." Naruto's hands crushed the letter quickly, the bits of shreds falling onto the ground.

"Go it! I know the rest from my suitor training." Naruto smiled at her, containing his rage. 'I hate her so much! She was probably bragging about the wedding or something,' he seethed, his anger being fed by Kyuubi.

"You're going to need these papers, these officially state you are a suitor and that you are who you say you are. Now get going, brat. The team escorting you will be at the gate in one hour." Tsunade ruffled his hair affectionately and waved him away, slipping him the papers.

"Alright, baa-chan. Don't kill Jaraiya while I'm away, okay?" Naruto joked, giving her a real grin.

"I give no promises." She grunted, pointing at the door. "Use it. _Gently_."

Naruto began his trek towards the gate, wondering who would be escorting him.

**End chapter.**

It's a filler chapter, before the real one which will be coming sometime around Christmas. I might have a bit of Christmas-y stuff in it. Probably a flash back with some more plothint hint : Anyway, thanks for the reviews and criticism! Happy Holidays! I'll submit a big chapter 5K+ for the holidays, depending on how many reviews I get and how soon I think I should cut it off. _Byeeeeee!_


End file.
